Blowing off steam
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: A lot can happen within one day: especially when you're in high school. Short sweet story, mostly Karin centric. With slight indication of suika: Suigetsu x Karin. Happens in our regular boring world without superpowers...


**Author's note**: this will be a short story – its purpose being literally to 'blow off some steam' from my main fanfic 'Life with the Akatsuki'. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A red haired girl trudged along the hallway towards the last door on the left. A couple of younger children ran past her. 'Stupid freshmen…they've still got five minutes left.' she sighed checking her watch. The redhead came to a halt in front of the aforementioned door. If it was possible to get whisked away to another dimension, then Karin furiously hoped it to happen right now. She hated History. But alas, this was her reality, she couldn't escape it. So eventually she made herself open the door and enter the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the students had already arrived. She glanced over choosing a place to sit. 'Too bad…the desk in front of Sasuke's is already taken.' Karin thought looking over at the girls who occupied it. 'Jeez…Miss Perfect and her two little followers…' she snarled. Karin wasn't on particularly good terms with Ino and her clique. They were always the best in all classes and, if she was being honest with herself, she really envied them. Karin had desperately tried to join their group as a freshman, but for some reason they just didn't want to accept her.<p>

'Oh! The desk behind him is free!' Karin smiled, and headed for the back of the classroom. But she stopped upon reaching the desk. It was all covered in bread crumbs, and she swore she could see some dried slime on it as well. 'Eeuh… I can't sit at such a filthy desk! But, but I want to sit close to Sasuke…' she just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Mr. Asuma, their history teacher, entered the classroom. 'I must sit down now. The lesson is about to start.' Karin thought. Slowly, the girl walked back to the front row, and took a seat next to her mortal enemy and rival: the one and only Ino Yamanaka. Karin turned her head back to look at the desk she had wanted to sit at – the desk in front of Sasuke. Currently Ino's friends were there, chatting away happily amongst themselves. 'Hmmm. It's no use, better pay attention to the lecture.' Karin thought, turning her attention back to the blackboard.

* * *

><p>"…and the Medieval time period lasted untill the sixteenth century, any events that happened during the sixteenth century do not belong to the Medieval time period, and will therefore not be discussed during this semester…" Mr. Asuma's monotonous voice chanted. Ino's clique continued their conversation in a low whisper. 'Grrr… How come they get all the credit for being good and highly accomplished girls when they chat through all classes!' Karin seethed in anger. 'Ignorant bitches! And here I am, trying to do my best at listening to this boring man, but all he ever does is praise Ino!' She tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.<p>

"Yes, yes, and….Karin….." she heard Ino say, though she could only pick up a few words. 'So they're gossiping about me, huh?' that made Karin even more interested.

"…likes….haha!…Sasuke…" Ino continued giggling a little. 'Oh my God! Did she just say I like Sasuke!' Karin panicked. She turned her madly blushing face away, thoughts raging in turmoil. 'How does she know I like him? Is it really THAT obvious? Or am I becoming slutty! (it's always obvious with sluts…)'

* * *

><p>"Really, twenty minutes late? This is a new achievement, even for you Suigetsu. Go take a seat…" Mr. Asuma said, clearly not amused. Suigetsu's arrival shook Karin out of her desperate ponderings.<p>

"Wasn't really keen on coming to your class anyway, you should be happy I even showed up. I hate History." Suigetsu replied, smirking proudly. He had defied one of his teachers yet again, satisfied to have the guts to do so.

"Suigetsu! You're spoiling it for the rest of us! Some people here are actually trying to learn something!" Karin yelled at the white haired boy. If there was a chance to suck up to the teacher to make him like her better than the 'Ino squad', she wouldn't let it pass.

The boy's grin faded, and he glared at her. "Shut up nerd! Nobody cares about your opinion!"

This remark really bit Karin hard. She knew she should back down now, and let the teacher handle it, but she just couldn't let this insult go. His words had hurt her badly, mostly because they were true. She wasn't the most popular girl at school, and didn't have any strong clique to belong to. This made her pretty vulnerable at times. "Idiot! Only utterly brainless losers are proud of their stupidity! Hah! You'll grow up to be a jobless dipshit!" she screamed back at him.

"Arrogant bitch! What makes you think you're so much better than everyone else, that you even venture to predict their future!" Suigetsu snarled back at her. Ino giggled at this comment. Karin was at a loss for words…

Luckily for Karin, Mr. Asuma broke their fight up at this point. "SUIGETSU! Sit down right now!" he glared at the boy, then he turned to Karin "I didn't expect such behaviour from YOU, young lady! I think since I'm the teacher, I am perfectly capable of handling the class by myself! I don't need your help!"

Karin gulped, looking down in shame. 'Damn my temper! Ino won again! The bitch!'

* * *

><p>The courtyard was nearly empty when Karin left the school building. She had been studying late in the library again, untill the school's librarian finally kicked her out. 'Lazy woman! Her shift wasn't even over yet!' Karin thought making her way towards the bus stop. She was pissed, because the 'lazy woman' hadn't let her finish an article that was due tomorrow. And everything seemed to be going wrong today: her crush was discovered, Suigetsu had hurt her feelings, and she had only worsened her relationship with Mr. Asuma!<p>

'Aahh…great to finally be alone!' Karin thought seeing the empty bus stop. The school bus would only come after a half hour, so she sat down on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a familiar voice say: Suigetsu.

"I'm waiting for the bus, you Idiot!" she glared up at the boy.

"Man, no need to get personal! I was just wondering why you were here so late…" Suigetsu frowned. It was nearly dark now, he hadn't expected Miss Goody Two Shoes to be out at dusk.

"I can ask you the same question: why are you here this late!" Karin threw back at him.

He shrugged "I got detention…"

"What did you do this time?" she asked with a bored expression on her face. Suigetsu always got into trouble…every single day! He simply was trouble! She wondered where his parents were looking…hers surely wouldn't let her act like that.

"I started a riot at Art class today! It was great! Practically everyone was chucking stuff at each other, and in the end, the whole class room was covered in paint!" Suigetsu smiled happily, remembering all the fun he had had that day.

"So they made you clean up all the mess?" Karin asked him unimpressed.

"No! I got away with writing 'I'll never start a riot in Art class again' a thousand times! Next time I'll just start a riot during another class!" he answered with a cheeky grin.

"But Karin, you still haven't told me why you stayed at school so late." Karin blinked. She hadn't expected him to be interested in her life… Well, he was probably just being curious.

"I was doing my homework in the library." she replied.

"It's called HOMEwork for a reason: you do it at home." he told her smugly waggling his right index finger.

"I don't have a computer at home, Okay?" Karin yelled.

"Oh!" Suigetsu regretted his previous statement a little. "What were you working on?"

"The Biology assignment: you know, a report of the experiment when we had to dissect frogs." she said turning her gaze to the asfalt road in front of them.

"Uh oh! We had to write a report on that experiment?" the boy panicked…he had torn up all of his notes on the frogs, and burned them on a bonfire to illustrate his hate of their Biology teacher.

"Yeah, it's due tomorrow. Didn't do anything, as always?" she looked at him with pure disdain. 'Loser…' she thought.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Mr. Orochimaru is such an ass! He didn't tell us beforehand that the experiment was important, so I just threw my notes away!"

"All notes are important, you nit-wit! It isn't Mr. Orochimaru's fault that you're so stupid!" Karin sneered.

"Man, you're a Bitch! Why do you always have to be mean to me!" he glowered at the girl.

"I'm mean? You sabotage most of my classes, not letting me concentrate on my studies, and when I make a remark about it, you hurt my feelings!" Karin nearly cried. Today would certainly enter history as one of the worst days in her life!

"Wow, it seemes I really have a big influence on your life." Suigetsu smiled smugly. "You don't have a crush on me, do you?" he cocked his head to one side.

Rage was spiralling all over Karin now. 'How dare he!' Leaping at him she punched Suigetsu hard on the bridge of his nose. The boy gasped, and blood started to pour over his lips.

"Uh…I guess I deserved that…" the boy said hanging his head down. Karin continued to glare at him.

"Yes, you did!" she turned away and sat down on the bench again, arms crossed.

* * *

><p>They were the only ones on the bus. She sat up in the front, while he had chosen to move to the far back rows. They hadn't spoken to each other after the nosebleed, just patiently waited for the bus to arrive. Karin looked out of the window. Recognizing the area she pressed on a stop button. When the bus came to a stand still, she quickly grabbed her bag and hopped off – not even bothering to thank the driver or say good bye. She wanted to get away from all school related stuff right now, she wanted to be at home!<p>

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. 'Is somebody following me?' Karin pretended to look at her watch, and quickened her pace. The footsteps quickened too! She ran. And heard those same footsteps running after her! She turned her head around. 'Suigetsu? What does he want?' She stopped, and glared at him as he came up closer.

"Karin, I…I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…well, sometimes I do stupid things without even knowing why I do them. Like making fun of people, or not paying attention in class…" he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "What I mean to say is: I don't hate you, and I'm sorry if I act like that sometimes…"

Karin just stared back at him… This was probably the sweetest thing a boy had ever told her. "Thanks…um…I didn't really mean all that nasty stuff I said about you too…"

"Great! Then we're on the same page! Hey, could you help me with that Biology assignment after school tomorrow?"

'Wow! No one from school has ever asked me to hang out with them before…' Karin thought. 'Maybe I was looking in the wrong direction all along…'

"Sure Suigetsu, I'd love to help you with that!" she replied.

"Thanks Karin! See you at school tomorrow!" he said, waving as he walked away.

"See you!" she called back.

'This day isn't all that bad after all… It's the day on which I made my first friend in high school!' Karin smiled brightly as she skipped home. 'Suigetsu sure is something else…'


End file.
